


Daisy Duke and Tex

by AerynB



Series: Play a Role With Me [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Country Music, Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-06
Updated: 2007-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerynB/pseuds/AerynB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of established relationship, comfortable, role-playing sexiness. :)</p><p>This fic was written second in my role-playing series, but comes in third chronologically. Confused yet? Me too. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Duke and Tex

**Author's Note:**

> For Daniel's outfit I pictured Harry Connick Jr. in _Hope Floats_.  
> 
> 
> For Vala's outfit you'll recall her Daisy Duke outfit from the season 10 episode "Bounty."  
> 
> 
> For the line dancing song, I pictured Big and Rich's song "Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy."  
> For the slow dance, I heard Ronan Keating's version of the song "When You Say Nothing at All."
> 
> That's about all in the way of inspiration. Please enjoy. :)

Vala leaned against the doorframe of Daniel’s office smiling. He made it so easy sometimes.

“Good morning, darling,” she said cheerily as he lifted his head sleepily from the text he was studying. “Coffee first or me?”

He leaned back in his chair away from his desk and she saw the momentary indecision flit across his face so she rescued him, “Nevermind, I’ll choose for you.” She sat down in his lap and kissed him thoroughly, leaving no corner of his mouth untouched.

To his credit, Daniel found solid ground about a quarter of the way into the kiss and returned the gesture so deeply she almost forgot why she’d come looking for him in the first place. Ending the kiss, she brought the coffee mug up between them and handed it to Daniel.

“Thanks, sweetheart.”

“Don’t thank me yet, we’re going line-dancing this Friday with Cam and Samantha. Teal’c too if he can convince Ishta to come.”

Daniel stared into his coffee mug. “Is this punishment for something?”

“Well, I did promise myself to get you back for tickling my foot that last time.”

“Ever heard of ‘the punishment fitting the crime’?”

“That spot is particularly ticklish and you know that,” she jabbed a finger into his chest. “Besides, you didn’t quite pick me over the coffee fast enough just now.”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “And for that I have to suffer through country music and dancing.”

“You’re adorable when you whine, Daniel,” Vala smiled. “It’ll be fun, just relax.”

*****

“What are you looking for?” Daniel asked Vala as she rooted through his closet.

“You know, some of these blue checkered shirts would fit in very well at the club we’re going to tomorrow.”

“I can dress myself, thank you very much.”

“Yes, well, you’ve gotten better over the years it seems. I may have come into your life at just the right time.” She winked at him. “I picked out a pair of boots while I was shopping with Samantha today. They’ll fit well, not too loose, not too tight, I think. And we also got cowboy hats for everybody.” Vala grinned widely and Daniel smiled back, pleased that she was excited about something, even if it was going to torture him. Some torture you just had to live through, no sense in fighting it.

“Alright, show me the boots. Guess I gotta make sure they fit.” He dipped his head in mock defeat and the smile she gave him could power the whole apartment building.

*****

Daniel sat waiting for Vala on the bed in her base quarters. He was dressed in a simple white, button-down shirt tucked into his jeans with a plain brown belt to match the boots Vala had bought for him. The cowboy hat he was supposed to wear lay on the bed next to him and the chaps Vala had asked him to wear were still at home in the bathroom.

They’d agreed to leave from the base since it was closer to the club and as he’d gotten out of the shower earlier to dress, he noticed that the pair of jeans he’d picked out this morning were mysteriously missing and replaced by the pair that was unfortunately a size too small. They fit alright, if a little snug. Standing up to stretch his legs in the ass-hugging jeans, he sighed and rolled his eyes. The things he did for the love of his life.

“You ready, darling.” Vala opened the bathroom door and he watched her jaw-dropping figure emerge. She was wearing the shortest, tightest pair of shorts known to mankind and a blue-checkered blouse that hardly covered her midsection. The soft brown leather boots she wore complimented her fair skin and matched the cowboy hat perched on her pig-tailed head. Taking a deep breath, Daniel said the second thing that came to his mind.

“You’re going to freeze tonight, it’s the middle of September.”

“Yes, but it’s an unusually warm September evening, so I won’t freeze to death. And I’ll assume from your first dazed look that part of you approves of the outfit, so let’s go.”

*****

Daniel kept watch with Mitchell, both of them sitting in a booth looking out over the dance floor and nursing beers as Sam and Vala danced to some song apparently called “Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy.”

“I thought we came here because you liked country music and line-dancing.”

“I like country music just fine, but it’s the girls who like the dancing. I brought Sam here for a date early on and she really enjoyed herself. I think she brought Vala a couple of weeks later for girls’-night-out. I probably wouldn’t have even known about it, except that I overheard them laughing about punching a somewhat overzealous patron in the nose one time. After that, I offered to come with them, you know, just to watch out for ’em. Teal’c comes too every once in a while. Nobody bothers the girls anymore.”

Daniel frowned and looked over at his teammate, “Where was I during all this?”

Mitchell took another swig of his beer. “Brokering the truce with the Ori crusaders. Vala wouldn’t let us bother you. She said she’d take care of making sure you were relaxed enough for the negotiations. And please,” Mitchell turned to face Daniel, “I do not want to know the details.”

“I don’t want to share either,” although memories of his birthday and Vala’s ‘Leia’ costume came to mind. He took a sip of his beer to hide the smile on his face. “So we just sit here and watch the girls have a good time?” he asked as two bleach-blonde women in too-tight jeans and sequined tops sauntered by, smiling seductively. He tried smiling back without blushing too much. “Not too bad for a night out, I guess.”

Mitchell touched the brim of his hat slightly in salute to the two women, “Not too bad for the ego either.”

*****

Vala and Sam came back to the booth, breathing hard and laughing hysterically at the way their guys straightened up at the sight of the two trashy girls walking past.

“Enjoying the view, boys?” Vala tucked in next to Daniel in the booth and made room for Ishta as Sam slid in next to Mitchell with Teal’c next to her.

“Yeah, lovely view, Vala,” Cam smirked. “You girls having fun out there?”

“Loads of fun, you ought to joins us,” Sam elbowed Mitchell a bit and took a sip of her water.

“What have you and Teal’c been up to, Ishta?” Daniel asked politely.

Ishta glanced at Teal’c for assistance, “What was the game called, my love?”

“Darts,” Teal’c replied.

“Yes, of course, we have been playing a most intriguing game called darts.”

“You hustlin’ everybody?”

Teal’c raised an eyebrow up at Mitchell. “Merely unburdening some of the more inebriated men of their heavy purses.”

“Aw, Muscles, you and that wit of yours,” Vala winked at him.

“Colonel Carter,” Ishta began, “would you mind directing me to the ah…”

“Ladies’ room?” Sam finished for her. “Yeah, no problem, come with me. Vala, you wanna come along?”

Before Vala could follow Ishta and Sam, Daniel spoke up, “Actually, Vala, I kinda like this song. You wanna dance?”

“It figures you’d wait for a slow song, wouldn’t you?” She started off sarcastically but then she looked into his eyes and saw the question for what it was, a simple request of her to spend some time with him, alone. Ronan Keating was singing “When You Say Nothing at All,” a song she recognized from a movie she loved, and her Daniel wanted to dance with her. There was only one response to give him, “Yes, let’s dance.”

They got up from the booth and Daniel left a few bills on the table nodding to Mitchell, while Vala squeezed Sam’s hand and told her she’d see her Monday. Taking her other hand, Daniel led Vala onto the dance floor and spun her in a tiny circle before wrapping one arm around her waist and holding her hand against his chest.

Vala shivered without feeling cold. “Are you having a good time, darling?”

“Surprisingly, yes, I am,” his gaze never left her eyes. “I honestly thought it would be torture, but who knew dancing could be so pleasurable.”

“Sometimes pleasure can be torturous,” she laid her head against his chest, “like right now.”

*****

Daniel unlocked the front door and held it open for Vala to walk inside. It’d been a long day but an enjoyable night, and a mischievous idea was gaining purchase in his mind.

“You ready for bed, sweetheart?”

“Yeah, in a minute.” She walked into the kitchen. “I’m just gonna get a glass of water. Do you want anything?”

“No, I’m fine,” he smiled and kissed her forehead. “Take your time.”

Daniel made his way through the bedroom to the bathroom and stared down at the chaps he’d discarded this morning. Maybe another time, he thought. He was frisky, but not that frisky. He splashed water on his face and pulled off his boots, then leaned against the bathroom doorframe and waited for Vala to come in.

“Howdy, ma’am.”

Vala smiled brightly and, hardly missing a beat, she held up her glass of water, “Wanna sip?”

“Thanks, Daisy.” Daniel reached out for the glass and took a sip then set the glass down on the dresser.

Vala raised an eyebrow up at him. “Daisy? The shorts?”

Daniel ran his gaze up and down her body. “They fit ya real well, ma’am.”

Vala couldn’t help but return the gaze as she eyed Daniel from cowboy hat to bare feet. “And what do they call you, mister?”

“Most people call me, Tex, ma’am.” Daniel reached out his hand for hers and brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss.

“A pleasure to meet you, Tex.” Vala stepped closer to Daniel and fit her body to his. “I seem to have a weakness for strong men like you.” She tilted her head to the side and brushed her nose against the hollow of his neck. “So, what brings you here, Tex?”

“I heard tell, Daisy, that you were lookin’ to ride a cowboy,” he whispered against her ear and she giggled at the memory of the song she’d danced to.

“You offering, Tex?”

“Always happy to offer my services, Daisy.”

“Well, then,” Vala replied as she started unbuttoning Daniel’s shirt, “we’ll have to see about these clothes.”

She tugged the shirt free of his jeans and slid it down his arms, her own hands skimming over his biceps. She hadn’t always liked strong men. Vala had needed whatever advantage she could get in her past life, and strong men usually gained the upper hand. But somehow she’d found safe haven with the man in front of her. His strengths were numerous and not all of them were physical. She’d found a dream come true with Daniel and she counted herself lucky to be able to live this dream.

Daniel curled his arms around her waist as Vala left a trail of feather light kisses up one arm, across his chest and down the other. With small nudges she led him to the edge of the bed. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him gently to sit on the bed, then stepped back to unbutton her blouse and toss it onto a nearby chair.

Daniel licked his lips as she walked back toward him and sat down on his lap straddling him. Taking his face in her hands, she kissed him deeply, running her hands through his hair and pressing her body close to his. She leaned into the kiss, sucking on his tongue just how he liked it. A cynic like him didn’t deserve this kind of affection. He’d wasted years pushing Vala away. He should be repenting for the way he treated her in the beginning, but all he could do was be grateful that he’d finally seen the light, so to speak, and figured out how he really felt about her.

He ran his hands up her sides and back, reveling in her smooth skin. He unfastened her bra effortlessly and threw it aside with their other garments. Focusing on her kiss, he grazed his knuckles across one nipple. Cupping her breast, he squeezed gently and circled the nipple with his thumb.

Vala’s breath fractured a bit at the sensation and she tipped her head back in delight. Daniel took the moment to feast his eyes on the beauty before him. This was happiness. Blissful happiness. He continued his ministrations on her other breast while he kissed her neck just below her earlobe.

“Da-,” she started to gasp, “I mean, Tex.” She placed her hands on his chest and pushed gently. “Lie back.”

Daniel complied and Vala bent over him, kissing his lips, his neck, his collarbone. Licking one flat nipple, she teased it into a peak and nipped playfully. She ground her hips into his as she sucked and bit gently on the other nipple.

Feeling him grow ever harder beneath her, she sat up and quickly undressed him. Then kneeling beside him, she took him in hand. With firm, rough strokes, Vala brought Daniel to the edge of insanity. Seeing the mixed look of pain and pleasure on his face, she slowed the torture with her hands. Then she kissed him, taking him into her mouth and rolling her tongue over soft, silky skin.

“Daisy,” Daniel groaned, “I don’t know about you, but this cowboy could really use a ride, like now.”

Vala lifted her head and smiled. “Thought you’d never ask, Tex.” She got up and took off her shorts and panties, then sidled back to her cowboy and kneeled across his hips. Watching his face, she slowly sat down and fit herself to him.

“Trot or gallop?” Vala asked as she began a slow rocking motion.

Daniel concentrated on the movement, ghosting his hands over her hips and thighs. “Up to you, Daisy.”

“Gallop sounds good,” she smiled. “Let’s see if you can keep up.”

Vala quickened her pace and Daniel, ever the dutiful steed, caught on and followed her lead. He liked this position for the simple fact that he could watch Vala’s face closely. Over the months he’d learned to time his release to hers, and the best clues came from her expressive smile. She had a hundred different smiles and he loved learning what each and every one meant.

The one expressing ecstasy spread across her face and he drove into her a final time as she collapsed on top of him, sweaty and replete.

“Thanks, Tex,” Vala’s pleasure-filled, husky voice whispered. “Best ride of my life.”

“Any time, Daisy,” Daniel breathed, “any time.”


End file.
